


Found

by shuisfan79



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: Gen, with a cameo by Timmy Lenox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuisfan79/pseuds/shuisfan79
Summary: Forget waiting on the prince and the knight. This time, the girls save themselves.#ET #Shuis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Author’s note: This is a rewrite of a story I wrote a long time ago, under a different screen name._

_It begins right after Ethan found out that Theresa and Julian were “married,” with one slight change—Ethan wasn’t at the Lopez-Fitzgerald’s house when Theresa arrived home that night._

_** Trigger warning:** Later chapters in this story (starting around Chapter 15) will refer to or directly discuss what happened after Julian got Theresa drunk._

**Chapter 1**

Theresa squinted her eyes at the light.

Was that really _Tabitha’s doll_ standing in front of her?

Theresa glanced down.

Yes, she was still lying on her bed, still dressed in the same clothes she had passed out in after coming home from the hospital. The same clothes she had been wearing when the truth about her marriage to Julian had come out. The same clothes she had been wearing when Ivy had destroyed her life.

“Theresa.”

Theresa’s eyes flew up. How was this happening?

As if reading her mind, Timmy shrugged. “Timmy climbed in through the window.”

“What? How?” Theresa propped herself up on her elbows.

“It doesn’t matter,” Timmy replied. “All that matters is that Timmy knows a way you can fix all of this—a way you and Ethan can be happy again.”

“Ethan?” Her heart lodging in her throat, Theresa sat up straight. “Ethan hates me.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Timmy dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand. “And Timmy’s got a plan to help.”

“A plan?” Theresa asked, a fog washing through her. “I . . . I don’t understand.”

“You will,” Timmy insisted. “All you have to do is go down to Saint Lisa’s.”

“Saint Lisa’s? Isn’t that where Luis just went?”

“It is,” Timmy said, “but Luis is going to come back empty-handed.”

“Empty-handed?” Her head beginning to throb, Theresa massaged her temples. “I really don’t understand.”

Glancing at Theresa’s pillow, Timmy ambled over to Theresa’s bed, fluffed up the pillow behind her, and helped her lean back. “You will when you get there. And when you show Ethan what you’ve found, he’ll definitely forgive you.”

Her heart skipping a beat, Theresa’s eyes flew to Timmy’s. “What . . . what could I possibly find on Saint Lisa’s that would make Ethan forgive me?”

Timmy’s face lit up with a smile. “Someone Ethan loves and trusts. Someone who makes Luis very happy, too.”

Theresa furrowed her brow. “But . . . but the only person they both love and trust right now is . . . is dead. . . .”

“That’s what everyone thinks.” Timmy shrugged his shoulders. “But that’s what they thought last time, too.” His eyes twinkling, Timmy smiled. “And Sheridan wasn’t dead then, either.”


	2. Chapter 2

Theresa adjusted the strap of her purse as she wandered into the only hotel on Saint Lisa’s.

What on earth was she doing here?

Last night couldn’t have possibly happened.

Tabitha’s doll “appearing” to her. Climbing in through her bedroom window.

Telling her that she could get Ethan back.

Telling her that Sheridan was still alive.

There was no way that could be true.

Luis had identified the body himself.

Yet here she was on Saint Lisa’s, chasing some crazy dream. Hoping against all hopes that she hadn’t hallucinated the entire encounter—that, somehow, she could actually find Sheridan and bring her back.

But if Sheridan was still alive, wouldn’t she have already come home?

Taking a deep breath in, Theresa tightened her fingers around the strap of her purse and started into the lobby.

The woman standing behind the front desk looked up.

Theresa bit down on her lip.

If this all turned out to be some crazy dream, at least she could just hop on the Crane jet she had chartered this morning and get back to Harmony before anyone realized she was gone.

At least there was _one_ perk to being Mrs. Julian Crane.

The woman behind the front desk cleared her throat. “May I help you?”

“Ye . . . yes. . . .” Theresa’s attention flew to the woman in front of her. “I know this might sound crazy, but I was hoping you could help me find someone.”

Digging into her bag as she approached the desk, Theresa pulled out a photograph of Luis and Sheridan and handed it to the woman. “I know this is a long shot, but have you ever seen her?”

The woman behind the desk glanced at the photo, her eyes widening.

Theresa’s heart skipped a beat. “You . . . you _have_ seen her?”

The woman looked back up at Theresa. “I can’t believe it—the universe finally found someone who actually knows Diana.”

***

Diana stalked back into the hotel. Why could no one help her? It seemed like every time she tried to find out who she might be, she just hit another barrier.

Brian had taken her to see the Bermuda police this time, so she could report herself missing. At first, the desk sergeant had seemed willing to help, but then—after he was called into a quick meeting with his boss—something had suddenly changed.

What was he hiding? Why did it seem like he had suddenly become scared of something? 

It almost felt like someone or something was working against her.

But who on earth could that be? And why on earth were they after her?

Fighting back tears, she rounded the corner into the lobby. She just had to let Liz know that Brian would be in to help her in a few minutes, and then she could go back to her room and curl up in bed.

“Diana?”

Diana’s head flew up at the sound of Liz’s voice.

Her eyes fixed on Diana’s, Liz nodded at the woman she was talking to.

As if in slow motion, the woman turned around.

Diana froze.

That face. She absolutely knew that face.

The entire room began to spin.

Her mind flashing with images of this woman and other seemingly familiar faces, Diana grasped at the air behind her, her fingers reaching for something— _anything_ —she could use to steady herself.

“Diana, are you okay?” Liz’s voice filled with concern.

Her knees buckling beneath her, Diana managed to get out a few words before collapsing to the floor. “You’re . . . you’re his sister.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sheridan!” Theresa rushed forward as Sheridan collapsed, the woman behind the desk— _Liz_ —hot on her heels.

Falling to her knees beside Sheridan, Theresa picked up one of Sheridan’s hands. “I can’t believe it’s really you.”

Liz squatted down across from her. “Are you positive she’s Sheridan Crane?”

“I’m positive.” Her heart swelling in her chest, tears sprang to Theresa’s eyes. “My brother Luis—she’s the love of his life.”

“And yet, those two somehow missed each other when he was down here . . .” Liz pondered, “even as recently as when he left this morning.”

“Timmy did tell me that forces were working against Luis. . . .” Theresa’s voice trailed off.

“Timmy?” Liz asked.

Theresa’s eyes darted to Liz’s. “You . . . you know what? Never mind.” Squeezing Sheridan’s hand, Theresa beamed from ear to ear. “The important thing is that he was right—Sheridan is alive.”

Liz furrowed her brow. “You know, when my friend Brian first fished Diana out of the ocean, we thought she might be Sheridan Crane, but she couldn’t remember a thing about herself when she woke up—and then we saw a newspaper article that said Sheridan had died.”

Theresa’s smile faded. “My brother Luis identified the body himself. . . .”

“Well, obviously, he made a mistake.” Liz cleared her throat and smiled. “And now that you’ve found her, you can help reunite them.”

A tear slipping down her cheek, Theresa’s smile returned. “Yes—yes, I can.”

***

Diana’s head pounded as she came to, the images in front of her blurring before her eyes.

Two women.

She could make out two women’s faces. Liz—and the woman who had been standing with her . . . 

The woman she had recognized.

Diana’s breath caught in her throat. The man she loved—the man who haunted every single moment of her dreams and waking thoughts— _his sister_ was really here.

“Sheridan?”

Diana’s eyes flew up.

The woman kneeling over her smiled.

Hope surged through Diana. “You . . . you really are his sister.”

“Yes.” A tear slipped down the woman’s cheek. “Sheridan, Luis is going to be so happy to see you.”

“Sheridan? Luis?” Her brow creasing, Diana propped herself up on her elbows.

Liz frowned. “You still don’t remember?”

“Remember?” The hope inside her deflating, Diana glanced back and forth between Liz and the other woman kneeling in front of her. “No. I . . . I mean, I recognize her. . . .”

“Theresa,” the other woman jumped in.

“Theresa . . .” Diana repeated, turning her gaze back to the brunette. “I . . . I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Theresa smiled. “Liz told me you have amnesia.”

Diana sank back on her elbows. “I wish I could remember.”

“Don’t worry.” A smile still on her face, Theresa’s eyes sparkled. “You and Luis are meant to be together—I’m sure the second you see him, all your memories will come flooding back.”

“Luis . . .” Diana repeated, the name settling in her chest.

“Yes, that’s my brother,” Theresa gushed. “Sheridan, he misses you so much.”

Diana’s eyes shot to Theresa’s. “ _Misses_? As in the present tense?”

Her eyes glistening, Theresa nodded and smiled.

“I . . . I thought he was dead.” Diana’s heart burst in her chest. “Are you saying . . . ?”

“Yes, I am,” Theresa beamed. “He survived, just like you did—Luis is still alive.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Sheridan_.

Diana rolled the name around on her tongue.

She was Sheridan. After all this time, she finally knew who she was.

Well—at least partially.

But, for now, she knew her name and that the man she loved— _Luis_ —was still alive.

Diana’s heart swelled in her chest.

Even if she didn’t remember anything else, she now had that to hold on to.

“Sheridan? Sheridan?”

Diana’s head snapped up at the sound of Theresa’s voice. “Sorry—it’s going to take me a while to get used to answering to that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Theresa reassured her.

“Where is he?” Diana asked. “Luis? Will you take me to see him?”

“Of course.” Theresa’s eyes glistened. “Luis has been lost without you.”

“Luis . . .” Diana smiled, images of happier times warming her soul. Luis kissing her. Wrapping her up in a bear hug. Grilling chestnuts. Pitching snowballs. Tickling her to the ground—making her laugh so hard it hurt.

Liz squeezed her shoulder and smiled. “From what Luis told me when he was down here, it sounds like you two had a very special love.”

Her eyes glistening, Diana turned to Liz. “I think we really did.”

“Liz!”

Diana, Liz, and Theresa all looked up.

Brian strode into the lobby. “Liz, I got those papers you asked for. . . .”

His eyes fixing on Theresa, Brian stopped in his tracks.

“An . . . Antonio?” Theresa gasped, her lips trembling.

“Theresa?” Brian dropped the envelope he was holding. “Theresa, is that really you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Theresa’s heart stopped.

Was that really Antonio standing in front of her?

The big brother who had disappeared without a trace? The eldest son their mother prayed for every night?

Sure, she hadn’t seen him in years, but she’d recognize him anywhere.

The boy who had played endless rounds of dress up with her. The teen who had read her stories about castles and princesses. The brother who had always made her feel like she was a princess herself.

No doubt, Luis was the best big brother in the world, but Antonio—he just _got_ her.

She’d give anything to know that he still did.

“Theresa?” Antonio repeated.

Theresa’s eyes snapped back to his. “Antonio? Am . . . am I seeing things, or are you really here?”

“I am, little sis.” Antonio smiled, a tear springing to his eye. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

It was really him.

This wasn’t some wild and crazy dream.

This was really happening.

Her hands dropping from her face, Theresa dashed across the room and threw herself into his arms.

“Oh, Antonio.” Her voice choked with emotion, Theresa buried her head in the crook of his neck. “I can’t believe it’s really you.”

***

Diana blinked rapidly as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. Grabbing Liz’s arm for support, she steadied herself. “How can this be happening?”

“I . . . I don’t know.” Liz squeezed Diana’s arm. “In all the years I’ve known Brian, he’s never mentioned having a sister—not even once.”

Diana swallowed a lump in her throat. “That’s if Brian really is her brother . . .”

Liz cleared her throat. “Or _Antonio_ is . . .”

Diana’s eyes flew to Liz’s. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Liz folded her arms in front of her chest. “I’m just trying to adjust to the fact that everything I thought I knew is getting completely upended today.”

“I . . . I’m sure Brian has an explanation.” Diana studied Liz. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

“Doesn’t matter if I do.” Liz looked straight ahead. “Brian and I were over a long time ago. These days, he’s only got eyes for you.”

Diana’s heart sank. “Liz, I’m so sorry. If I had realized . . .”

“Don’t think another second about it,” Liz said. “You didn’t know. Besides, you’ve got a lot to look forward to right now.”

“Maybe.” Diana’s heart lodged in her throat. “At least until I have to tell Luis that I kissed his brother . . .”

***

“I still can’t believe it’s really you.” Her arms locked around Antonio’s waist, Theresa smiled up at her brother.

“Same.” Antonio squeezed her. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

A few feet away, Liz cleared her throat. “Well, luckily for both of you, there seem to be a lot of reunions happening today.”

Antonio looked up. “Liz. I’m sorry. I promise—I can explain.”

Her eyes widening, Theresa looked at him.

Antonio stepped out of her embrace. “I don’t really know where to start.”

Liz leveled her eyes at him. “How about starting with the fact that Brian’s not your real name?”

“I’ll explain everything—I promise.” Antonio swallowed hard. “Could we do this a little later, though? There are a few things I need to talk to Diana about first.”

“I . . . I don’t think that’s necessary. I need to pack anyway.”

“Pack?” Antonio’s eyebrows shot up. “Where are you going, Diana?”

“Back to Harmony,” Theresa smiled.

Antonio looked at Theresa, his eyes widening. “Harmony? As in _Harmony_ , our hometown?”

“That’s the one,” Theresa beamed, fixing her eyes on Sheridan. “That’s why I came down here—to bring Sheridan back to Luis.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So you’re saying Diana is really Sheridan Crane?” Antonio’s voice filled with disbelief. “And that she and Luis are romantically involved?”

“Yes!” Theresa smiled. “Before Sheridan disappeared, she and Luis were madly in love—I can’t wait to bring her back to him.”

“But Sheridan Crane’s body was found.” Antonio’s brow creased. “And even if Diana really is Sheridan Crane, why would Luis be involved with her?”

Diana’s face crumpled.

Theresa turned to her. “Don’t worry,” she said, squeezing her hand. “There are some, um—issues—between our families, but you and Luis got past all that.”

“Past it?” Antonio asked. “You’re really telling me that Luis was able to look past Alistair’s and Julian’s roles in Papa disappearing for long enough to fall in love with a Crane?”

Theresa’s eyes whipped to Antonio’s. “You know why Papa disappeared?”

“I don’t know all the specifics, but I know Alistair and Julian were involved with what happened.” Antonio rubbed his face, his eyes falling to the floor. “Why do you think I had to leave?”

“I . . . I feel like this should maybe be a private conversation,” Diana said. “Liz, why don’t you and I go see if any of your guests need anything. . . .” 

“No, stay,” Antonio said. “I’m going to go make sure Doc got all the supplies he needed off of my boat—I need some fresh air, anyway.”

***

“Antonio!” Theresa rushed after him. “Antonio, please wait!”

She couldn’t let him disappear. She couldn’t lose him again.

Antonio glanced back at her. “Go away, Theresa!”

Theresa froze; her heart plunged to her stomach.

This was it. She was really going to lose him again.

Antonio stopped.

Theresa’s heart leapt.

Antonio’s eyes fell to the ground and then rose back up to meet hers. “Why do you even care?”

“Why do I care?” Theresa’s chest tightened. “How can you even ask that?”

“Because I left.” Antonio averted his eyes. “Because I wasn’t brave enough to stick around.”

“I’m . . . I’m sure you had a good reason,” Theresa said, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

“I’d like to think that I did.” Antonio looked back up at her. “But what if I was just a coward? What if I could have stayed?”

A tear slipped down Theresa’s face. “Did . . . did you want to stay?”

“Of course I did.” Antonio massaged his temples. “But I thought that if I stayed, it would just make things worse for you, Mama, Luis, Miguel, and Paloma.”

Theresa swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “What happened, Antonio?”

“You don’t want to know.” His face creased with pain, Antonio crossed over to her and pulled her into his arms. “Trust me—you don’t want to know.”


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes glistening with tears, Theresa’s throat tightened. “You’re really not coming back with us?”

“I’m sorry, Theresa—I can’t.” Antonio bowed his head. “I can’t do that to all of you.”

“But there’s got to be a way to make sure we’re all safe. . . .”

“I wish there were,” Antonio jumped in, “—but I can’t take that chance.”

Antonio glanced across the lobby.

Theresa turned to follow his gaze—her own eyes widening as they landed on Sheridan.

How had she not seen this before?

The look in Antonio’s eyes, his resistance to the idea of Sheridan and Luis . . .

“This is about more than just keeping us safe. . . .” Her heart sinking, Theresa looked back at her brother. “You have feelings for her, don’t you?”

Antonio frowned and bowed his head.

A pit knotted in Theresa’s stomach. “It’s more than just feelings, isn’t it? You’re in love with her.”

“Guilty as charged.” Antonio’s eyes wandered back to Sheridan. “I’m guessing that doesn’t matter, though.”

“I . . . I wish I could tell you it did,” Theresa said. “But Luis and Sheridan . . . what they share . . . I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Great,” Antonio mumbled. “I finally meet the woman of my dreams, and it turns out that Luis met her first.”

Theresa squeezed his arm. “I wish I could say something to make you feel better. But Luis and Sheridan are like me and Ethan—they’re meant to be together.”

“You and Ethan?” Antonio’s brows shot up. “Don’t tell me you’re talking about Ethan Crane. Don’t tell me that you’re involved with a Crane, too.”

“Well, I was.” Theresa’s heart and face sank. “But I . . . I screwed things up big-time. That’s part of what made me come down here—I’m trying to make things right.”

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck. “And you think that bringing Sheridan home will fix things between you and Ethan?”

“It has to.” Theresa blinked back fresh tears. “Sheridan and Ethan were . . . _are_ . . . best friends. If anything will make Ethan forget the stupid mistakes I’ve made, it’s bringing Sheridan back to him.”

“No offense, but if you have to work this hard to make Ethan forgive you, maybe he doesn’t deserve you,” Antonio said. “I mean, who does he think he is—treating you like this?”

“You don’t understand.” Her voice catching in her throat, a tear spilled down Theresa’s cheek. “I ruined his entire life.”

“I highly doubt that,” Antonio scoffed. “And whatever happened, I’m sure you didn’t set out to hurt him.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Theresa cried. Sinking down onto the chair next to her, she buried her head in her hands.

“Then what’s his problem?” Antonio asked.

“I . . . I . . .” Theresa choked on a sob.

“Theresa!” Antonio fell to his knees beside her.

Theresa cried harder.

Inching one arm around her, Antonio laid his head against hers.

Just like he had done a million times before.

Collapsing into his embrace, Theresa sobbed against his chest—a rush of warmth enveloping her as the big brother she had missed for so many years tightened his arms around her.

***

Diana blinked back tears as she watched Brian— _Antonio_ —comfort his sister.

She didn’t remember much about her old life, but she had a feeling that what she was witnessing—the closeness between these siblings—was something she had always craved.

If only she could remember more. If only she could remember what it felt like to recognize her real name.

_Sheridan_.

It still felt as foreign to her brain as the name _Antonio_ did.

Her heart racing in her chest, Diana swallowed hard.

If it weren’t for these sensations she was feeling right now, she would swear this was all just a dream.

Or, more accurately, a nightmare.

From what she had learned from Liz, Luis had just been down here. Mere feet away from her at times.

And what had she been doing?

Kissing his brother, letting him court her—piece by piece, giving up on the thought of ever reuniting with the man she really loved.

What was wrong with her?

And now—from what she had just heard—Brian wouldn’t even be returning home to his family.

By kissing him back, by giving him even the slightest bit of hope—she had made an already bad situation even worse.

***

“Antonio, please come home with us.” Theresa’s eyes filled with fresh tears. “It would mean so much to all of us—especially to Mama and me.”

Diana hugged her arms to her chest as she approached them. “She’s right. You should come back with us.”

“Diana . . .” Brian looked at her, his brow furrowing. “I’m sorry—it’s going to take me a while to get used to your real name.”

“Same.” Diana gave him a small smile. “Could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course,” Brian said.

Theresa backed away. “I’ll . . . I’ll just be over there.”

Swallowing hard, Diana nodded at her. “Thank you so much.”

Frowning, Brian fixed his eyes on Theresa as she walked over to Liz.

“She seems really sweet.” Sadness seeped through Diana’s chest. “I wish you would go back to Harmony with her.”

Brian turned back to Diana. “You mean go back with both of you?”

“Brian . . .”

“No—don’t do this.” Brian held up one hand. “I already know you’re in love with my brother, but that doesn’t mean I have to go back and watch it.”

“What about your family?” Diana’s throat tightened. “They obviously miss you.”

“Maybe my sister does,” Brian conceded. “But my brother Luis may be a different story.”

“Why?” Diana’s heartbeat accelerated. “I’m . . . I’m sure whatever it is, you two can work it out.”

“I don’t know about that.” Brian shook his head. “Theresa may have forgiven me for leaving all those years ago, but I’d be willing to bet my life that Luis hasn’t. Luis is one of the most stubborn people I know—I’m sure he doesn’t miss me one bit.”


	8. Chapter 8

Glancing at the Crane jet and then turning back to face Antonio, Theresa blinked back tears. “You’re really not going to change your mind?”

Pulling Theresa into a tight embrace, Antonio kissed the top of her head. “I can’t. But I’ll keep in touch—I promise. You won’t lose me again.”

Theresa’s voice caught in her throat. “Promise?” she asked, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Promise.” Leaning back, Antonio smiled softly at her. “Don’t think of this as a goodbye—it’s more like a ‘see you later.’”

Despite her tears, Theresa managed a smile. “Then I guess I’ll ‘see you later.’”

“It’s a promise.” Antonio nudged her nose. “Besides, one of these days, you’re going to have to tell me how you managed to charter the Crane jet.”

“That?” Her eyes falling to the ground, Theresa’s heart began to race. “It . . . it was nothing.”

“Nothing?” Antonio laughed. “You’re really going to try that on me?”

“Okay—it wasn’t _nothing_.” Theresa’s heartbeat accelerated. “But I’m not ready to talk about it. . . .”

“That’s what I thought.” Antonio squeezed her arm. “Don’t worry—I’m not going to force you to explain. We can talk when you’re ready to.”

Theresa’s breath caught in her chest. “Are . . . are you sure about that?”

“Of course, I’m sure,” Antonio smiled.

Theresa blinked back fresh tears.

His brow furrowing with concern, Antonio rubbed her arms. “Theresa, are you okay?”

Slipping back into his arms, Theresa smiled. “Yes—I think I am.”

***

Taking a deep breath in, Theresa took a seat across from Sheridan. “Are you ready for this?”

Sheridan glanced over toward the cockpit area. Looking back at Theresa, she nodded and swallowed hard. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Don’t be nervous.” Theresa fumbled with the latch on her seat belt. “Luis is going to be thrilled to see you.”

“I . . . I hope so.” Sheridan’s eyes fell to her lap.

“Sheridan?” Theresa forced her seat belt latch into place. “Sheridan, what’s the matter?” 

“May I ask you something?” Sheridan looked back up at her. “Why did you even come down here to find me?”

Theresa’s heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean? Luis misses you so much.”

Sheridan twisted her fingers together. “But what . . . what if his feelings change?”

“How can you even think that?” Theresa’s chest tightened. “Luis is lost without you.”

“What if he would be better off without me, though?” Her eyes darting to the cabin window across from her, Sheridan’s forehead creased. “What if he would have been better off if he never had me to lose?”


	9. Chapter 9

Theresa fiddled with her seat belt.

What was wrong with Sheridan?

Yes, she appeared to be sleeping peacefully right now, but before she had nodded off, she had seemed agitated, sad, restless . . .

Didn’t she want to see Luis? Didn’t she want to be reunited with him?

Or was she going to turn back the second they landed in Harmony and flee back to Saint Lisa’s without even seeing him?

Maybe she just had to see Luis, and then her memories would come flooding back. Maybe she just had to feel his arms around her—feel how much he loved her.

The alternative? That was unthinkable.

Theresa swallowed hard.

If she brought Sheridan back but didn’t convince her to stay, Ethan would never forgive her.

And Luis—he had already lost Sheridan twice. How would he ever manage to go on if he found out she had survived the boat explosion—only for her to decide he’d be better off without her?

***

_“It’s you. It’s really you.” Luis’s eyes glistened with unshed tears._

_“Yes, it’s me.” Folding her hands in front of her face, Diana choked back a sob. “I thought I’d never see you again.”_

_“I . . . I thought you were dead.” His voice thick with emotion, Luis pulled her into his arms. “I thought I’d never hold you again.”_

_“I thought I’d never hold you again, either,” Diana cried. “I’ve missed you so much.”_

_“I’ve missed you, too.” Burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, Luis inhaled. “I thought I’d never love again.”_

_Diana’s heart raced. “I . . . I . . . I thought that, too.”_

_Luis’s head flew up. “Is something wrong?”_

_Diana bit down on her lip._

_Placing his hands on her shoulders, Luis looked into her eyes. “You know you can tell me anything.”_

_Her heart pounding, Diana averted her eyes. “Even that I kissed your brother?”_

_Luis yanked his hands from her shoulders. “What did you just say?”_

_“I’m sorry!” Diana cried. “I’m so sorry!”_

_“I thought you loved me.” Shaking his head, Luis stormed away._

_Diana fell to her knees. “No! Please don’t go!”_

_The earth lurching beneath her, Diana tumbled onto her side._

_What was happening?_

_“Luis!” Diana cried, reaching out for him as he disappeared into the distance._

_“Sheridan!” a female voice responded._

_What? Who on earth was that?_

_“Sheridan, please, you have to get up!” the woman’s voice continued._

_The ground underneath Diana lurched again, flinging her onto her back._

_Pain shot through Diana’s shoulder blades._

_A pair of hands shook her._

Diana’s eyes flew open.

Theresa hovered above her. “Sheridan, you have to get up!” The cabin jerking around them, Theresa shook her again. “Please get up! You know how to fly! Something’s wrong with the pilot—you need to fly the plane!”


	10. Chapter 10

Diana’s heart skipped a beat. “You . . . you want me to fly the plane?”

“Yes!” Theresa pulled her to her feet. “You know how. You flew yourself and Luis down to New Mexico a while back—I know that you can do this!”

Her eyes flying to the cockpit, Diana’s muscles tensed. “What . . . what happened to the pilot?”

“I . . . I don’t know.” Theresa tugged her toward the cockpit. “He was fine, and then, all of a sudden, he wasn’t!”

Yanking open the curtain, Theresa stepped aside.

Diana’s breath caught in her throat.

There the pilot was, desperately gripping the yoke as he thrashed about, moaning in undeniable pain.

“It . . . it was . . . him!” the pilot gasped. “He . . . he . . . must have done . . . something!”

Grabbing his stomach, the pilot collapsed face-first into the yoke.

The plane started to dive.

“Sheridan!” Theresa lunged for the pilot. “We have to do something! Help me get him out of the pilot’s seat!”

***

Diana gripped the yoke.

She could do this.

Off to her side, Theresa was shouting out encouragement to her while trying to tend to the pilot.

She had to do this.

She had managed to level the plane. Now, she just had to figure out how to navigate and land.

Even though her mind couldn’t remember much of anything, shouldn’t her body remember how to do this?

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana caught sight of a flashing light.

Her heart stopped in her chest.

Theresa’s eyes flew up. “Sheridan, what’s the matter?”

Diana’s lungs constricted. “We’re . . . we’re losing fuel.”

“What?” Theresa’s eyes widened. “Please tell me we have enough to land!”

Every muscle in her body tensing, Diana gripped the yoke tighter. “I . . . I don’t know.”

Glancing down at the pilot and then back up at her, Theresa’s eyes filled with tears. “Sheridan, please—you have to land this plane!”

An expanse of ocean stretching out in front of her, Diana swallowed hard.

Her heart thudded in her chest.

Could she land this plane?

Could she really do this?


	11. Chapter 11

“You did it!” Theresa cried.

Her heart pounding, Diana shut down the engine.

She had done it. She had actually done it.

She had landed the plane safely.

Tears sprang to Diana’s eyes.

Yes, she had landed them in a valley in the middle of who knew where, but they were safe and sound on the ground.

Her body shaking with a swell of unshed tears, Diana collapsed against the yoke.

“It’s okay—we made it.” Theresa embraced her from one side. “You did it, Sheridan.”

“I can’t believe we made it,” Diana sobbed.

“You saved us,” Theresa said.

“No—you did.” Tears streaming down her cheeks, Diana turned to look at her. “If you hadn’t taken charge of the situation . . .”

“I just did what I had to do.” Her eyes glistening, Theresa smiled. “You did all the hard work.”

“I couldn’t have done anything without you.” Diana’s voice choked with emotion. “Thank you for finding me, for pushing me to fly—thank you for everything.”

“It was nothing.” Her eyes dropping to the spot where the pilot lay, Theresa’s smile faded. “I just wish I could have done more for him.”

Diana’s heart dropped. “Does he still have a pulse?”

Sinking down beside him, Theresa shook her head.

Diana’s breath caught in her chest.

Theresa’s voice trembled. “I . . . I wish I could have saved him.”

Dropping to her knees, Diana squeezed Theresa. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Theresa blinked back tears. “I . . . I feel like it was.”

Diana laid her head against Theresa’s.

Theresa’s head snapped up.

“Do . . . do you hear that?” Theresa asked.

“Hear what?” Diana’s stomach knotted.

Her eyes widening, Theresa swallowed hard. “That . . . ticking . . .”


	12. Chapter 12

Diana’s heart pounded in time with her feet as she and Theresa raced across the valley. How could this be happening? First, the pilot dying—and now, a bomb on the plane?

It was almost like someone was out to get them.

Or to get _her_ , specifically.

What if Theresa hadn’t heard the ticking?

What if they hadn’t found the countdown?

The clock had given them only thirty seconds to get as far as they could before the plane exploded.

Thirty seconds before this nightmare reached a new, horrifying peak.

Thirty seconds before . . .

The bomb on the plane behind Diana exploded—the blast hurtling her off her feet.

The last thing she saw was the ground flying at her.

And then . . . nothing.

***

_Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ._

_The bomb in front of her ticked._

_She had to get off this plane._

_No, wait—this wasn’t a plane._

_How was she on a boat?_

_Seven . . . six . . . five . . ._

_Why did this boat seem so familiar to her? What was it about this galley?_

_Four . . . three . . . two . . ._

_Her eyes widening with recognition, her heart skipped a beat._

_This was it—the moment everything had gone wrong._

_The moment she had lost her entire life . . . the moment she had lost Lu . . ._

***

Jolting awake, she blinked rapidly, her heart pounding in her chest.

Image after image flooded her mind. Images of dancing, arguing, and dancing again. Of swinging off a hotel ledge and kissing through cell bars. Of eating ice cream.

Another image—a woman’s face—came into focus above her. . . .

Wait—was that _Theresa_?

What was she doing here?

“Sheridan!” Theresa shook her shoulders. “Sheridan, please say something!”

“Theresa?” Bolting up, she pulled Theresa into a tight embrace. “What happened to Luis?”

“Luis?” Theresa asked. “He . . . he wasn’t on the plane.”

“The plane? No—we were on a boat. Please tell me he survived.”

“He did,” Theresa confirmed. “But that . . . that happened months ago.”

“Months ago? But I could have sworn . . .”

Theresa leaned back, her eyes widening. “Sheridan, do you remember what happened when you and Luis were out on that boat?”

“Yes,” Sheridan gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Her throat tightening, her eyes welled with tears. “I remember everything.”


	13. Chapter 13

Tears springing to her eyes, Theresa’s face brightened. “You . . . you really remember?”

“Yes,” Sheridan cried. “I remember everything—Harmony, the boat explosion, my life with Luis . . .”

“That’s . . . that’s great!” Theresa gushed, throwing her arms around Sheridan. “I’m so happy for you!”

“I . . . I can’t believe this.” Sheridan’s heart raced. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for months. To remember who I am, to remember my life . . .”

“And now you can go back to it.” Theresa squeezed Sheridan tighter. “I can’t wait to see the looks on Luis’s and Ethan’s faces when they see you.”

“I can’t wait to see them, either.” Her chest swelling with joy, Sheridan blinked back tears.

She couldn’t believe she was finally going back to Harmony.

That she was finally going to be reunited with Luis, Pilar, Ethan, and everyone else.

That, after all these months, she was finally going to see the people she loved with every last inch of her heart—that she could finally go home to them.

Wait until Luis heard about this adventure. About how her instincts had kicked in. About how she had managed to fly _and_ land the plane.

About how Theresa’s alertness had saved them from certain death not just once, but twice . . .

Sheridan’s heart skipped a beat.

Her body tensed.

“What . . . what’s wrong?” Theresa pulled back.

Sheridan’s eyes flew to Theresa’s. “I . . . I can’t go back with you. . . .”


	14. Chapter 14

“What . . . what do you mean?” Theresa’s heart raced. “Why can’t you come home with me?”

Sheridan had to come back with her.

Her entire relationship with Ethan depended on it.

Not to mention Luis’s future.

Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest. “Someone is obviously trying to get rid of me.”

Theresa swallowed hard.

“Let’s face it—that person is probably my father.” Sheridan’s voice choked with emotion. “I can’t let him hurt the rest of you, too.”

“Do . . . do you really think your own father would do that?” 

Tears welling in her eyes, Sheridan looked up at Theresa. “Between the bomb on the boat and the bomb on the plane, I’m pretty sure he’s already tried to kill me twice.”

Theresa’s heart skipped a beat. “The pilot was murmuring something about a man. . . .”

“I remember.” Sheridan’s eyes darted to the remnants of the plane. “Who else could he have meant?”

“I . . . I don’t know.” Theresa followed Sheridan’s gaze. “But no matter who’s behind this, Luis will protect you.”

“I can’t let him do that.” Sheridan scrambled to her feet.

Theresa’s eyes whipped back to Sheridan. “What . . . what are you doing?”

“I’m getting out of here.” Sheridan brushed herself off. “I would never forgive myself if I put you in any more danger, Theresa. I can’t let Luis or Ethan—or your mother and the rest of your family—suffer through losing you, too.”

“But I can’t go back without you.” Theresa sprang to her feet. “I won’t go back without you.”

Sheridan’s face creased with pain. “You have to.”

“No—I don’t.” Her heartbeat accelerating, Theresa tugged at Sheridan’s hand. “Come on—let’s go find our way back to civilization.”

Sheridan’s hand dropped to her side. “I can’t do that to your family.”

Theresa’s heart pounded.

She had to convince Sheridan to come home with her.

Really, this discussion shouldn’t even be happening.

If things had gone differently, Luis and Sheridan would already be married—Sheridan would already be a Lopez-Fitzgerald.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.” A tear slipping down her face, Sheridan started across the grass.

Theresa grabbed Sheridan’s hand. “No—please don’t!”

Sheridan looked back.

“You . . . you know my family. . . .” Theresa shifted on her feet. “No matter what happens, we stick together.”

Sheridan’s face dropped. “But I’m not a member of your family. . . .”

“That’s . . . that’s not true.” Theresa’s face flushed. “Not only are you the love of Luis’s life, but Mama has always loved you like a daughter.”

Another tear slipped down Sheridan’s cheek. “I love Pilar so much.”

“And she loves you, too.” Theresa’s chest tightened. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re already a Lopez-Fitzgerald—I’m not leaving here without you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Her chest heaving, Theresa burst into tears, falling to her knees the second she reached the tree line.

Sheridan had agreed to come home with her.

After everything that had happened between her and Ethan—after all the deceit, scheming, and lies—she was going to do something that would make him so unbelievably happy that he would finally forgive her.

He would forgive her, right?

For keeping his paternity a secret, for scanning Ivy’s letter, for marrying Julian . . .

Gulping back a sob, Theresa gasped for air.

She had done all of those things for the same reason she had decided to look for Sheridan—she had done them because she loved him.

Yes, her actions had had unintended consequences—like Sheridan and Luis not getting married—but she had always started off with the best of intentions.

She still had a good heart.

Would Ethan remember that? Would he love her no matter what?

Her heart pounding, Theresa hugged her arms to her chest. Rocking back and forth on her knees, she began to hyperventilate.

Would he still love her if he found out what else had happened between her and Julian?

Would he even be able to look at her once he learned about _that_?

***

Sheridan’s heart lodged in her throat.

What had just happened?

For a moment there—right after Theresa had declared her a Lopez-Fitzgerald—she had felt like her heart was about to burst.

And then, the second she had agreed to go back to Harmony, Theresa had excused herself and dashed off toward the trees.

Even from here, she could see Theresa was shaking and crying—rocking back and forth on her knees.

What was going on?

Why would Theresa run off like that?

Maybe she was overwhelmed by all the crazy things that had happened over the past few hours.

Or maybe her tears were about something else entirely . . . like the fact that Ethan wasn’t here with her.

The last time she had seen him, Ethan had seemed determined to work things out with Theresa. Had something changed since then? Why hadn’t he come to Saint Lisa’s with her?

Her heart clenching, Sheridan swallowed the lump in her throat.

Maybe Theresa was upset about the plane exploding; maybe she was crying over Ethan or something else.

Whatever it was, she was obviously hurting deeply over something—she was obviously suffering.

***

Theresa sobbed into her knees, her entire body shaking.

Who was she kidding?

Her life would be over the second Ethan found out the entire truth about what had happened in Bermuda.

He would never be able to look at her again, never mind love her.

Hugging her knees closer to her chest, Theresa gulped for air.

A finger tapped her shoulder.

Theresa jumped.

“I’m . . . I’m so sorry. . . .” Sheridan backed away. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You . . . you didn’t.” Theresa’s heart pounded. “I’m okay.”

Sheridan studied her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk? Talk about what?” Straightening her back, Theresa wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and smoothed out her skirt.

Pausing for a moment, Sheridan cleared a space on the ground and settled down beside her. “Whatever’s bothering you.”

Theresa’s eyes fell to her lap. “It’s . . . it’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Sheridan said.

Theresa twisted her fingers together.

“Even before you came down to Saint Lisa’s to find me, you did nothing but support me and Luis.” Sheridan covered Theresa’s hands with her own. “Please, let me return the favor, Theresa—please let me be there for you.”


	16. Chapter 16

If only she could tell Sheridan.

If only Whitney were here.

If only she had someone here she could confide in. Someone she could talk to about her fears.

But Sheridan had been Ethan’s closest friend for such a long, long time.

What if she couldn’t get Sheridan to understand that she’d only gone to Bermuda with the best of intentions—that she’d never intended to marry Julian, never mind sleep with him?

Bile shot up in Theresa’s throat.

“Theresa, are you okay?” Sheridan’s voice flooded with concern.

Gagging, Theresa spewed the liquid in her throat onto the ground.

“Theresa!” Sheridan rubbed her back. “Are you all right? What can I do to help?”

“Nothing,” Theresa cried, tears streaming down her face. Her heart pounding, she gulped back a sob. “There’s nothing anyone can do. . . .”

***

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Her brow furrowing with worry, Sheridan glanced at Theresa as they made their way across the valley.

Theresa averted her eyes to the ground. “Yes, I’m . . . I’m fine.”

Sheridan studied her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Theresa twisted the fabric of her skirt between her fingers. “I . . . I’m really okay.” 

“I’m sorry—I’m . . . I’m not trying to push,” Sheridan said. “I’m just so grateful for everything you’ve done for me—I want to return the favor.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Theresa smiled softly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “You and Luis belong together.”

“So do you and Ethan,” Sheridan said. “In fact,” she ventured, “given how determined he was to mend your relationship, I’m surprised he’s not here with you.”

Theresa’s face fell. “Other stuff happened after you and Luis left for Bermuda.”

“Still, I know you and Ethan can work it all out.” Sheridan smiled. “If I know anything about Ethan, it’s that he’s head-over-heels in love with you.”

A tear slipped from Theresa’s eyes. “I wish I had the same faith.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this from you,” Sheridan said. “You’re the one who has always believed in fate.”

“Yeah, well, it turns out fate had other plans for me,” Theresa sniffled. “And now Ethan’s never going to take me back.”

“I don’t believe that for one second.” Sheridan stopped in her tracks.

Pausing, Theresa turned to look at her.

Sheridan searched Theresa’s eyes. “Ethan loves you.”

“But . . . but he’s never going to get past all the things I’ve done.” Fresh tears spilling down her cheeks, Theresa’s lips trembled. “I never meant to hurt him.”

“I know you didn’t,” Sheridan replied, “—and Ethan’s going to see that.”

“But he’s so angry with me. . . .”

“He’ll get over it,” Sheridan insisted.

“How can you know that for sure?” Theresa hung her head. “You don’t even know what I did.”

“I know you could never do anything malicious,” Sheridan said, “—no matter what Ivy says.”

Theresa’s eyes flew up to Sheridan’s. “I didn’t send her letter to the tabloids—I swear.”

“I know.” Sheridan squeezed Theresa’s arm. “I never thought that you did.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sheridan believed her?

Theresa blinked back fresh tears. “Thank you,” she breathed, her stomach fluttering. “Thank you so much for that.”

“For knowing you’d never deliberately hurt Ethan?” Sheridan asked. “That was a no-brainer.”

A tear slipping down her cheek, Theresa’s face brightened. “Still, given the way Ivy’s been acting, your support means a lot to me.”

“I know you could never hurt him,” Sheridan said.

“I would never, ever deliberately do anything to cause him pain. . . .”

Sheridan clasped her hands around Theresa’s. “I know.”

Theresa’s heart lifted. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

“I’ve seen with my own eyes how much you love Ethan.” Smiling, Sheridan wiped the tear from Theresa’s face. “You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

***

“I’m so glad we found some shelter before it got dark,” Sheridan said, glancing around the crevice. “I still can’t believe you know how to start a fire, though.”

Despite herself, Theresa smiled. “That’s what you get when you have Luis for an older brother,” she said, adding a few twigs to the fire, “—survival-skill lessons—whether you want them or not.”

“Charming,” Sheridan chuckled, scooting in closer to the fire.

“Oh, believe me—I resisted,” Theresa said. “Miguel and I both did. Even poor Whitney got dragged into them.”

Sheridan smiled. “I would have gone running straight home.”

“Oh, she tried,” Theresa laughed. “For a while there, she insisted that we only hang out at her house.”

Sheridan grinned. “I can’t say I blame her. Still,” she said, her smile softening, “I have to admit—those lessons are certainly coming in handy now.”

“Yes, they are,” Theresa admitted. “Thank goodness for Luis.”

“Yes.” Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes. “I can’t wait to see him.”

“I’m . . . I’m glad to hear that.” Theresa studied Sheridan. “You didn’t seem so sure about that earlier.”

Sheridan’s eyes darted to Theresa’s. “I’m still terrified that I’m going to be putting you all in danger.”

“I know,” Theresa said. “But I’m talking about what you said when you still thought you were Diana, right after we boarded the plane. . . .”

Sheridan’s eyes fell to her lap.

“What happened back there?” Theresa asked. “Why wouldn’t you want to go back to Luis? I mean, from the way you were talking, it almost sounded like you thought he wouldn’t want to be with you anymore.”

Sheridan frowned. “He may not want to be.”

“I can’t even imagine that. . . .” Theresa started.

Sheridan looked up. “You don’t know what happened.”

“You think I’m going to judge you?” Theresa’s brows shot up. “I scanned Ivy’s letter into my computer. Just because of one moment of bad judgment, I ruined Ethan’s entire life.”

“You didn’t mean to hurt Ethan,” Sheridan said.

“And I know you didn’t mean to hurt Luis.” Theresa smiled softly. “Sheridan—he’s going to be so happy to see you that I think he’ll forgive you for just about anything.”

Sheridan shifted her weight. “I don’t know about that.”

Theresa tilted her head. “What could you have possibly done that would outweigh Luis’s joy at finding out that you’ve alive?”

Her gaze dropping back to her lap, Sheridan bit down on her lip.

“Sheridan?” Theresa asked. “Sheridan, what’s wrong?”

Picking at the fabric of her pants, Sheridan inched her eyes back up. “What if I told you that—when I was living as Diana—I kissed Antonio?”


	18. Chapter 18

“You . . . you kissed Antonio?”

“Yes.” Sheridan’s voice quieted. “I . . . I completely understand if you hate me.”

“Hate you?” Theresa asked. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I betrayed Luis.” Sheridan twisted her fingers together. “When Antonio first kissed me, I . . . I thought he was Luis. That’s why I kissed him back.”

“So Antonio kissed you, and you kissed him back because you thought he was Luis?” Theresa exhaled and laughed. “I don’t see the problem here.”

Sheridan’s face dropped. “You know how Luis feels about Antonio. . . .”

“I do.” Theresa’s face fell. “But, Sheridan—you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I let Antonio kiss me.” Frowning, Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest. “If I had tried harder to find out who I was, to find my way back to Luis—maybe this wouldn’t have happened at all.”

“But it’s not like you knew what was going on,” Theresa said, “—that someone was playing games with you. . . .”

Sheridan sniffled. “I felt like something strange was going on.”

“But it’s not like you could have known that for sure. . . .” Theresa’s voice wavered. “That you could have predicted what ended up happening . . .”

Sheridan’s voice cracked. “I should have figured it out.”

“How . . . how could you have known?” Theresa’s heart began to race. “How could have anyone predicted all the horrible things that happened in Bermuda?”

Sheridan’s eyes flew to Theresa’s. “What else happened? Is Luis really okay?”

Theresa’s throat tightened. “Luis . . . Luis is fine.”

“Then . . . then what’s going on?” Sheridan asked.

A sob lodged in Theresa’s throat. Pressing her lips together, she squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled.

Sheridan’s back straightened. “Theresa—what’s the matter?”

Theresa burst into tears.

“Theresa!” Sheridan jumped up.

“It . . . it was Julian.” Crumpling in on herself, Theresa rocked back and forth. “You may have kissed my brother, but I . . . I did much worse—I married and slept with yours.”

***

“Theresa? Theresa?”

Theresa sobbed into her knees, Sheridan’s voice reverberating over her head.

Why had she just blurted that out? What was wrong with her?

“Theresa, please look at me,” Sheridan begged. “Theresa—are you okay?”

Theresa sobbed harder.

“I mean—I know you’re not okay,” Sheridan said. “But I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened. And knowing my brother, I’m guessing he took advantage of you. . . .”

Tears streaming down her face, Theresa’s head flew up. “He . . . he plied me with alcohol.”

Sheridan swallowed hard.

“I . . . I just went down to Bermuda to convince him to take Ethan back into the family,” Theresa cried. “I . . . I didn’t mean for anything else to happen.”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Sheridan’s face hardened. “And I’m sure Julian knew that.”

“I . . . I just wanted to talk to him, but he kept buying me drinks,” Theresa sobbed. “Next . . . next thing I knew, we . . . we woke up in bed together . . . naked—and with rings on our hands!” 

“Oh, Theresa,” Sheridan gasped. Falling to her knees, she pulled Theresa into a tight embrace.

“I . . . I didn’t mean to do it.” Theresa gulped for air. “I . . . I never meant to betray Ethan like that.”

“Betray him?” Sheridan leaned back. “Theresa—Julian raped you. You didn’t have any choice in that.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sheridan tightened her arms around Theresa. “You’re going to get through this.”

“But what . . . what if Ethan hates me?” Theresa sobbed. “What if he doesn’t understand?”

“Then I’ll make him understand.” Sheridan’s voice thickened. “Theresa—this wasn’t your fault.”

“But . . . but maybe I shouldn’t have gone down to Bermuda,” Theresa cried. “Shouldn’t have had all that champagne.”

“I’m not going to let you do this.” Her back straightening, Sheridan fixed her eyes on Theresa’s. “I’m sure my brother knew exactly what he was doing—I’m sure he’s done it many times before.”

“I . . . I wish I’d just come out when Luis started pounding on Julian’s door,” Theresa cried.

Sheridan’s jaw dropped. “That was _you_ in there with him?”

“Yes.” Theresa gulped for air. “I . . . I didn’t know what to do. I . . . I didn’t want to lose my chance to talk Julian into taking Ethan back into the family.”

Sheridan’s face hardened. “And I’m sure Julian told you he just needed a little more convincing. . . .”

“Maybe I was being foolish, but I really thought he would listen to me. . . .”

“You were just trying to help Ethan.” Sheridan’s brow creased. “It’s not your fault Julian took advantage of that, took advantage of you. . . .”

“But . . . but what if Ethan doesn’t see it that way?” Theresa sobbed. “He’s already furious with me for marrying Julian. How’s he going to feel when he finds out I _slept_ with him? I’m going to lose him forever.”

“No, you’re not.” Her voice filling with resolve, Sheridan squeezed Theresa’s arms. “Julian took advantage of you—and I’m going to make sure Ethan understands that.”

***

Theresa squinted at the rising sun.

Had the last twenty-four hours really happened?

Had she really found Sheridan, come out alive from two near-death experiences, and survived telling the most horrible secret she had?

A heaviness dissipating off her chest, Theresa blinked back tears and smiled.

She had told the truth, and Sheridan believed her. She had told the truth, and Sheridan didn’t hate her. She had told the truth, and Sheridan had promised to help her get through to Ethan—to help her get Ethan back.

Could this really be happening?

Was there finally someone in the Crane family who saw how much she truly loved Ethan? Who saw the real her?

Theresa’s chest swelled with emotion; fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

A shadow darkening the entrance to the crevice, Sheridan ducked into the small space. Glancing across the crevice, her brow furrowed with worry. “Theresa—are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” A tear slipping down her cheek, Theresa’s face lit up. “I was just thinking about how grateful I am that I found you—and that we’ve had each other through all of this.”

The worry on her face evaporating, Sheridan smiled. “I feel the same way. And I did some scouting and discovered a small town at the edge of this valley—I think we should be able to reach it today.”

“That’s wonderful news.” Her heart lifting, Theresa pushed herself up to a seated position. “I can’t wait to take a shower—and to have a real meal.”

“Me, either,” Sheridan laughed, seating herself on the ground.

“Thank you so much for yesterday.” Theresa’s voice choked with emotion. “For flying the plane, for all the support, for just believing me . . .”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Sheridan smiled. “If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t even be here now to discuss this. We wouldn’t be on our way home. . . .”

“Home,” Theresa smiled. “I can’t wait to get there.”

“Neither can I.” Her eyes wandering to the valley outside the crevice, Sheridan blinked back tears of her own.

“You know you’ll always have one, right?” Theresa said. “With me, Luis, Mama, and Miguel?”

Sheridan’s eyes flew back to Theresa’s. “Thank you,” she said, her voice thickening. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wished for a family like yours.”

“Well, like I said yesterday—you already have one.” Theresa reached over and squeezed Sheridan’s hand. “I’m so glad Luis fell in love with you, Sheridan—that heart he fell for was yours.”


	20. Chapter 20

“There it is,” Sheridan smiled, her heart swelling in her chest.

“Just a few more minutes,” Theresa beamed, eyeing the buildings and dirt road at the edge of the tree line. “Just a few more minutes, and we’ll be back to civilization.”

Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes. “And finally be going home . . . after all of this time . . .”

Theresa looked at Sheridan. “Luis is going to be so happy to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see him,” Sheridan breathed. “And to be home with all of you.”

Theresa smiled and squeezed Sheridan’s hand. “It will be good to be with family again, won’t it?”

Blinking back tears, Sheridan’s face lit up. “Yes, it really will.”

“Theresa? Theresa?” A voice sounded through the trees.

Sheridan’s heart stopped. “That’s Luis. . . .”

“Theresa?” Another male voice called.

“And Ethan,” Theresa cried, squeezing Sheridan’s hand tighter. “He really came!”

“Of course he did.” Sheridan sniffled and smiled at Theresa. “I told you—he loves you.”

A tear sprang to Theresa’s eye. “Maybe he still does.”

“Theresa? Theresa?” Luis and Ethan shouted again.

Smiling, Theresa dropped Sheridan’s hand. “Luis! Ethan!” Springing to her tiptoes, Theresa waved her hands above her head. “We’re over here!”

***

Luis froze the second he burst through the trees. “Sher . . . Sheridan?”

Sheridan’s breath caught in her chest.

“Sheridan?” Luis repeated, his voice filling with hope. “Is . . . is that really you?”

Ethan skidded in behind Luis.

Luis barely blinked.

Theresa nudged Sheridan.

“Lu . . . Luis!” Sheridan gasped. Breaking into a run, she rushed across the grass and threw herself into his arms.

Luis caught her in a bear hug. “Sheridan? Sheridan. . . .” His bewilderment morphing into laughter, he scooped her off of her feet and twirled her around in the air.

Sheridan cried out and laughed.

“I . . . I can’t believe it’s really you.” His eyes glistening, Luis kissed every inch of her face as he lowered her to the ground. “That you’re really alive. I thought I had lost you for good this time. . . .”

“I know.” Sheridan’s voice softened. A tear slipping from her eye, she cupped Luis’s face. “I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“I thought the same thing.” His voice choking with emotion, Luis blinked back tears. “When Antonio called . . . and said you were on that plane with Theresa . . . I didn’t know what to think.”

“Antonio called?” Theresa piped up.

Swallowing hard, Luis’s eyes flew to Theresa’s. “Yes. He did.”

Beaming, Theresa clasped her hands in front of her face. “I knew he wouldn’t forget about us.”

“I’m . . . I’m just so grateful that you and Sheridan are both alive—and that you brought her back to us.” A tear slipping down his face, Luis opened one arm to Theresa. “Come here, little sis.”

Rushing over, Theresa flung herself into Luis’s embrace and buried her head in his chest.

Snuggling both Sheridan and Theresa against him, Luis kissed the tops of their heads. “Thank you,” he whispered, pausing over Theresa. “Thank you for bringing her back.”

***

Theresa blinked back tears.

She felt so safe in Luis’s embrace.

Yet, she couldn’t help but notice that Ethan had yet to say a word—that he had yet to move an inch from the spot at which he had stopped.

Summoning up all the courage she had, Theresa inched her eyes up. “Eth . . . Ethan?”

“Ther . . . Theresa.” Releasing his breath, Ethan stepped toward her. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”

Tears spilling onto her cheeks, Theresa slipped out of Luis’s arms.

Before she could do anything else, Ethan engulfed her in a tight embrace. Crushing her against his chest, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. “I thought you might be dead.”

Her heart swelling with hope, Theresa choked back a sob. “We . . . we did almost die. But Sheridan was able to land the plane. . . .”

“I was only able to do that because you reminded me that I could,” Sheridan jumped in. “Really—you’re the one who saved us.”

Smiling through her tears, Theresa looked back at Sheridan. “We did it together.”

“Yes, we did,” Sheridan smiled. “But I’m still really grateful to you.”

“I am, too,” Ethan said. “I . . . I can’t believe you’re alive, Sheridan.”

“Well, believe it.” Sheridan’s smile grew. “If it weren’t for Theresa, I’d probably still be living with amnesia, not knowing who I am, unable to contact any of you. . . .”

“I . . . I don’t know what I’d have done if that happened.” Ethan’s voice dropped. “What I would have done if I had lost either of you . . .”

Tears in her eyes, Theresa turned back to Ethan. “You’ll never lose me, Ethan. That’s if you still want to be with me . . .”

“Of course I want to be with you.” Ethan fixed his eyes on hers. “I just can’t take any more secrets or lies.”

“I . . . I know.” Theresa hung her head. “And I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

Ethan nudged up Theresa’s chin. “Can you really promise me that you will this time?”

Her brow creasing with worry, Theresa glanced back at Sheridan.

Nodding at Ethan, Sheridan reached over and squeezed Theresa’s hand.

Theresa blinked back fresh tears. Taking a deep breath in, she gathered herself together and turned back to Ethan. “Yes, Ethan, I can.”

~Fin~

_This story is dedicated to all the awesome women out there who support other women.  
May we be lucky enough to have them in our lives. May we be them ourselves._


End file.
